The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle powertrains generate drive torque that is transferred through a vehicle driveline to propel the vehicle. The powertrain typically includes a powerplant including, but not limited to, an internal combustion engine and/or an electric machine. Operation of the powerplant is often regulated using a torque-based control system, wherein driver inputs are interpreted as a drive torque request and the powerplant is regulated to achieve the drive torque request.
In torque-based control systems, the drive torque request can be interpreted from the brake and accelerator pedal inputs. In some cases, such as with so-called two-footed drivers (i.e., a driver that concurrently depresses both the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal), conflicting driver inputs result in non-optimized system performance. At low speeds, the driver expects some positive amount of creep torque. When the brake pedal is depressed, this creep torque fights the braking force of the brake system resulting in inefficient operation.